Patent Literature 1 describes “an electric braking device having an integrated structure with an electric circuit unit, in which, with an aim to improve countermeasures of this driving circuit against heat, an electric circuit unit DCP is provided facing a brake pad with a motor therebetween, a power module 408 is provided so that an inner surface of a metal outer casing 500 of the electric circuit unit DCP faces a heat dissipating surface, and a control circuit board 404 is provided on a motor side relative to the power module 408”.
Upon installation, an electric braking device is demanded to be accommodated within a tire wheel and also to avoid interfering with a suspension member and the like. Due to this, the electric braking device is yearned to have a configuration which can be made compact. A configuration of Patent Literature 1 configures its electric motor and power transmission mechanism coaxially, and respective sensors are connected to an electric circuit via sensor terminals. Each of the sensors needs not only a detection unit but also a circuit and the like for outputting signals. For example, in the above configuration, in a rotation angle sensor, its sensor signal is connected to the electric circuit by the terminal sensor from an outer periphery of a reduction gear. Thus, in this configuration, downsizing in a radial direction of the electric motor is difficult.